


soul eater at the beach!

by orphan_account



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Beach Volleyball, Beaches, Day At The Beach, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, Missing Scene, Sleepovers, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the kids go to the beach for some fun! Maka has a mysterious love of the ocean. Soul doesn't want to be there. Black Star takes things too far. Kid could care less.





	1. boat

“so, remind me again why we’re going to the beach…?”  
soul asks, voice deadpan as he observes the girls and blackstar in front of him. even maka seemed to be on board with this, giggling with liz and tsubaki on the boat, all of them having non-stop been talking about whatever it was girls talked about. blackstar and patty were goofing around on deck, much to the captain’s chagrin, and death the kid was sitting on the chairs next to soul under a dark parasol, reading. The expensive looking shades he was wearing only added to his disinterested look- he seemed to be in the same position as soul, having been dragged along by his partners.

they were on the way to shivani beach, where soul had never been.  
it's not like soul didn't want to go to the beach. It was just annoying because the idea seemed to have come out of nowhere and, as a result of this plan, he had to get up extra early that morning because maka had said she wanted as much time at the beach as possible that day and night. He didn't understand why maka wanted to go to the beach so badly, it had even been her idea in the first place. usually his meister was the first to decline an offer for outdoor activities, much preferring to stay in and read.  
man, this is stupid. I should be sleeping right now.  
Maka turned around to face him, smiling as bright as the sun behind her. she looked really cute in her summer clothes, hair in two buns beside her head, yellow tank top flowing atop a short white skirt that was moving with the wind. her platform flip flops made her about 3 inches taller, soul couldn't believe the clumsy meister hadn't fallen on her face yet.  
“do we need a reason, soul? it's our summer break, we only get two weeks! might as well have some fun together.”  
soul sighed.  
nothing I can do about it now. Maybe I'll sleep on the sand.  
“yeah, I don't think our meister is even capable of fun, though.” Liz says with exasperation. kid doesn't look up from his book.  
“seriously, why are you reading? the view here is beautiful! and what's that parasol for…? ”  
Kid doesn't respond.  
“kid, I'm talking to you!” Liz turns around, taking a few steps forward and leaning down. she plucks the shades off her meisters face, revealing his peacefully shut eyes.  
“....honestly….he's sleeping at a time like this?” she sighs, before sliding the shades back on his nose, maka giggling with tsubaki behind them.  
“what, no fair!” soul complains. if only I could just fall asleep wherever I wanted, I'd be out in seconds! 

a loud crash and a fit of giggles diverted all of their attention away from the young reaper, and toward the deck.  
“sure I can drive the boat! I'm black*star, destined to surpass gods! now, outta my way, old man!”  
blackstar yelled, patty watching him get tossed out of the captains cabin with glee.  
“Get lost, punk! this is my boat, if you don't start behaving I'll toss you overboard!”  
the scruff, bearded captain said, slamming the door in black*star’s face.  
“oh, god…” maka rolled her eyes.  
tsubaki saw blackstar rolling up his sleeves, scowling and ready to attempt to fight the old man, so she thought quickly, rushing over to the deck.  
“blackstar! I've got some yummy snacks for you and patty, you can eat them now if you'd like!”  
the storm on the assassin's face dissipated in seconds, replaced with a smile.  
“awesome! snacks, snacks, snacks!”  
the two of them chanted in unison, following the black haired girl back to the group.  
“honestly, they're just like children.” maka says under her breath, earning a laugh from liz.


	2. changing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh

“bye, Captain! thanks for the trip!” maka shouts, leaving a few quarters in his tip bucket. the captain scowls, still eyeing blackstar from before.   
the group follows maka down the boat’s steps, walking down the scorching sidewalk. Suddenly soul became very jealous of Tsubaki's big floppy hat, and even considered asking if he could duck under kid’s umbrella with him. the sun was bright, hot, and he could practically feel his skin steaming.   
“damn, it's hot.”   
he walked beside maka, grumbling under his breath. tsubaki and liz and patty walked behind them, tsubaki carrying a big tote of things like sunscreen, towels, spare clothes, and snacks, and liz and patty helping carry umbrellas and chairs. blackstar was pestering kid about something in the back, probably challenging him to some kind of competition on the beach.   
Soul looked at maka, her smile never once faltering.  
“hey, where are we going? the beach is that way.”   
he wondered.  
“the locker rooms, us girls still need to get changed. well, at least, me and tsubaki do. kid, too. I won't let him get away with reading the whole time!”   
funny. usually it's me that doesn't let you get away with reading.  
Liz and patty were already wearing theirs, patty's bikini top exposed and liz’s hidden with a half shirt that hung off her shoulder. both of them wore ripped up Jean shorts, liz sporting fashionable aviators with her look, hair in a ponytail. Patty had brought a baseball cap, but Soul couldn't understand why she was wearing it backwards in this bright heat. Liz looked like she practically lived at the beach.  
“oh. yeah, I guess. are you actually gonna swim?”  
“yeah!”   
soul hummed in agreement. Maka seemed to be a really big fan of the beach, he wondered why.   
the girls headed into the locker rooms, soul turning to kid and blackstar.  
“man, they're way too into it.”  
he wasn't even heard over the sound of their bickering.  
“hey, kid, can patty and liz turned into water guns? we should play with them!”  
Kid rolled his eyes.  
“of course they can't become water guns. can tsubaki transform into an enchanted pool toy?” Kid said sarcastically.  
a weird silence passed as blackstar actually considered what kid said.  
“wait, can she? that would awesome!”  
“no, obviously not! weapons have weapon forms. they can't just become whatever their meister desires.”  
Kid’s explanation was drowned out by blackstar excitedly turning to soul.  
“hey, soul! turn into a pool floatie!”   
soul laughed at that, nearly doubling over.  
“what are you, stupid?”   
he said in between breaths.  
“yes, we've established that many times already.” Kid added.  
“kid, are you planning on reading the whole time? cause maka said that's not allowed.”  
soul said, intending to warn kid of his impending and inevitable maka chop.  
he looked even less ready to play than soul did.   
who wears a dress shirt to the ocean?   
albiet, it was a short sleeved dress shirt, coupled with black shorts, Soul couldn't actually tell if they were swim shorts or not, he hoped for kid’s sake they were. Still, wearing all black on such a hot day was a bold choice, even for a shinigami. That, paired with the shades and lacy black parasol, made kid stand out a bit on the boardwalk filled with summer people. This was the first time soul had ever seen kid’s bare arms and legs, though, so that was something at least.   
“that’s funny, coming from her. actually, I don't want to get my book dirty, so I won't be reading it while there. I'm sure I'll find something to do.”  
“uh, yeah! you're gonna let me use your skateboard thingy on the waves, and we’ll all have a race, right?!”  
blackstar slung his bare arms around kid’s slender shoulders. he was all ready to go, tanned skin exposed everywhere except for the bright orange swim trunks he wore. Soul wondered how his feet weren't burning from standing on the baking concrete.  
“only I can use beelzebub, and I don't intend on summoning him today. this beach is mostly populated with humans, so we should try not to make a scene.”  
“well I'm a human too, so if they can't keep up with me it's their fault!” blackstar argued.  
soul chuckled at that. would it really be possible not to make a ‘scene’ with this group?  
‘alright, we’re ready!”   
maka said, stepping out of the locker rooms. she had put on a read polka dotted swim top, with a ruffled matching skirt. tsubaki had a similar look, except it was dark blue and with small shorts. Liz and patty wore matching white bikinis, and soul had to try hard to not stare at Patti's chest. that top hardly fit her.  
“let's go already, then. I'm gonna go insane standing in this heat any longer.”  
the group headed towards the soft sands of shivani beach.


	3. oof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof

“wow, it's gorgeous!” maka smiled as they approached the water, soft white sand under their feet.   
“where should we set up? we're lucky, it's not super crowded today.” Liz said, scanning the beach for a good place.  
she and tsubaki headed toward an open area, not too far from the water, not too close either.   
black*star helped plunge the umbrella into the sand, the two weapon girls setting out some towels underneath.   
Soul started walking over, intending to get to sleep on them as soon as possible.   
he was stopped when someone grabbed his hand.  
“let's go play in the water!” maka said, flashing him a grin so enthusiastic that he couldn't tell if she was trying to give him a hard time or not.   
Patty had already started playing around in the ocean, giggling as she splashed water everywhere.  
“ick, patty! careful, you're gonna get me wet!”   
Kid complained, standing on the shore next to soul and maka.   
“oh wait, you need to put on sunscreen first!”  
maka let go of Soul's hand.   
“tsubaki has it in the tote, hurry!” she said, giving him a little push.  
“fine, fine. whatever.” soul sauntered off towards the umbrellas, where tsubaki was currently applying the sunscreen on blackstar’s back.  
“patty, you need to come put sunscreen on!” Liz had trotted up to her sister, tugging her out of the water to help the teen apply sunscreen too.  
“kid, you too.”   
“no, my skin doesn't burn. remember?”  
he reminds liz.  
“oh, right.”   
maka stood looking out at the waves, the warm water washing over her feet. she took a deep breath of the ocean air, exhaling with a smile.  
“it was a good idea, bringing us here.” Kid spoke from beside her. she turned to face him.  
“everyone's been stressed lately, it'll be good for them to have some fun; if one forgets what peace feels like, they won't remember what they're fighting for.”  
he explained, a smile ghosting his lips.  
“mhm. we all needed a break, kid. even you. so I want you to try and relax, too.”   
“of course.” he says, turning back to the waves.   
“yyyyaaahooo!!!!” the sound bursts from behind, and before kid even has time to react, black star is on top of him, both of them crashing into the water.  
kid surfaces, peaceful expression from before having all but disappeared.   
“dammit, blackstar! you got my shirt wet!”   
Black star erupts in laughter.  
“who cares about your shirt? there won't be anything left of you when I'm through!”   
he challenges, and kid rises menacingly, removing his ruined shirt and tossing it at liz.  
“If it's a battle you want, that's what you'll get, dumbass.” he threatens.  
so much for not making a scene.


End file.
